


The Six Bones

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Almost Human, Southland Street, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Holy crap I cant believe I wrote all this, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Split Personalities, conflicted Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Spock and Bones are treating with the leaders of a new planet and they offer the only resource they have in return for joining the federation. Bones gets split into six different parts of his personality and Jim is the one that must put him back together. Will Jim finally fall in love along the way (of course)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Bones

Jim wasn’t sure if he was looking at his worst nightmare or one of his wildest wet dreams. Honestly, the fact that it could be both at once was terrifying him.

There were six Leonard McCoys standing in front of him. Well, it was still, technically speaking, one Leonard McCoy but broken into six of his parts. Jim wasn’t gonna lie, he’d tuned out some of the technical discussion, though Spock was muttering “fascinating” under his breath with nearly every other word.

The inhabitants of this planet were highly evolved far beyond humans and even Vulcans, having near to God-like abilities in both their eyes.

Jim, Spock and Bones had beamed down to the planet to conduct talks with the planet’s leaders and all had seemed to be going well, at first. The people were interested in joining the Federation. They had no resources to trade other than people and their abilities. Nearing the end of the talks, one of the planet’s leaders had looked hard at Bones and announced that he was somehow unsettled; at war within himself. He then asked if Bones would be willing to submit himself to a showing of the planets abilities; to show how they could be of use to the federation. Bones reluctantly agreed; Jim was certain that they’d preyed on his sentiment as a man of healing.

They’d been led from the banquet hall to another room, one with a raised dais and altar. Bones was asked to lay down across the altar and two priests were brought in to speak over him in a language that their translators couldn’t decipher. Minutes later, Bones was gone-in a manner of speaking.

In his place, standing in front of the altar, were six different men or rather, six different parts of Leonard McCoy’s soul, pulled out and put on display. Because he was at war within himself, Jim scoffed internally as he looked them over.

Physically, they all had Bones....looks. There were enough subtle differences between them to make Jim look closely at each one in turn. They were introduced by the Priests and asked for the name they would prefer to be called.

The lover: He was shockingly blonde on the top of his head but had a face full of dark scruff and wings. Jim wondered how he could possibly have wings. It didn’t make any sense at all. He smiled easily. His chest was bared, smooth and hairless and Jim felt himself get excited at just how gorgeous he was. He laughingly said his name was Cupid.

The warrior: Funnily enough, he also had blonde hair but it was somehow softer in color and much longer. He was covered from head to toe in armor, so Jim couldn’t get a good look at his body but there was something about that armor that made Jim shiver. He said his name was Eomer.

The peacekeeper: He looked the most like Jim’s Bones; though his hair was artfully tousled instead of neatly combed. He had shoulder holsters and some kind of projectile weapon in them. Jim licked his lips. He asked to be called John Kennex.

The leader: He looked like Bones but surveyed the room with such a disdainful look on his handsome face that Jim couldn’t reconcile him being any part of Bones inner self. Jim laughed aloud as he haughtily announced that his was was to be called Caesar. Even Spock looked surprised.

The Sinner: This one...Jim couldn’t look at him too closely without wanting to either laugh at the horrible hair or climb him like a tree and lick him all over. He had this air about him; he exuded sex and violence. He looked at Jim, right into Jim’s soul, as he gave his name: Vaako.

The inner child: Now, privately Jim thought inner child might be a misnomer as this version of Bones looked to be in his late teens at the youngest. But he was visibly softer than the other versions of himself. His body was softer, his look was softer...Jim undressed him mentally from toes to eyes, finding the vulnerability enchanting. He was shocked to get a lascivious wink when their eyes met and Jim laughed aloud. Inner child was wrong; this was Bones’ inner twink. He shyly said his name was Jaime.

“Captain, as you are the closest person to your Doctor McCoy, it shall be your job to help him reconcile the parts of himself. This exercise, we have found, works much better in a paired set. As there are six forms, you shall have six weeks. One week for each part of him. Ferret out their secrets, learn their intentions, discover what it is that is keeping them separate. If you do this, your Doctor will be returned to you.” Jim’s eyes widened; there was a chance they might not get Bones back? He was horrified and spoke without thinking.

“Six weeks and it might not work? We need our CMO back now; we don’t have time to stay here for six weeks only to discover that it didn’t work!” Spock stepped up to his side and cupped his elbow, turning him slightly.

“Captain, while the delay is unfortunate, leaving without the doctor would be impossible. There is nothing truly more pressing that requires our presence. We must put all of our energies into returning Doctor McCoy to himself.” Jim snorted through his nose in anger.

His eyes reluctantly returned to the six forms that hovered by the altar, waiting to be told what to do. Six versions of his Bones. He was resigned to his fate. He had to fix it. He couldn’t live without Bones. Spock turned back to the head priest.

“It is fascinating that they all have names and histories that differ greatly from our Doctor. Is it possible that they are not parts of the doctor’s soul but his past lives?” The priest sputtered as the placid smile fell from his face. Jim turned Spock to face him.

“I’m surprised at you Spock, that sounds like something I would suggest. I’m still waiting for you to throw your hands in the air and declare this all illogical.” Spock raised a perfectly posed eyebrow.

“It cannot be illogical, Captain, when there is proof right before my eyes.” Jim stomped away in disgust, fully aware of how ridiculous he looked. He walked over and introduced himself to each one of the Bones. Jim shot a look over his shoulder at Spock, who had a knowing smile on his face. Jim squinted at him suspiciously; he knew Spock was up to something but he didn’t have a clue as to what.

He observed as much as he could while introducing himself and felt that Spock’s past lives theory was becoming more and more logical with each thing he observed. The thought made him deeply nervous; how could he help Bones’ past lives reconcile? What did that even mean? How was he even supposed to start?

The priest clapped his hands and called all attention to him. Rooms had been prepared for all of them and servants had been called to show them the way. The six, as Jim started referring to them, turned as one and filed out of the room, not speaking to each other or anyone else. That is, until Jaime was passing Jim. Jaime gave him another assessing look and encouraging smile on his way out; one that had Jim’s dick perking up and taking notice.

He made his decision; he’d start with that one.

The next morning, after a sleepless night and a lot of pacing on Jim’s part, he was escorted to Jaime’s room. The servant gave them information about how to summon someone should they need anything, bowed, then left the two of them alone.

“Sooo, Jim, right?” Jim lost his breath at Jaime’s voice. It was so clearly young, and he had some bizarre accent that seemed to go straight to Jim’s cock. Of course, the winks, lip licking and suggestive look on his face certainly didn’t hurt either.

“Yeah, Jim. We met yesterday. Can you remember that far back?” Jim figured he might as well make himself comfortable and sat on the couch. He spread his knees lewdly and lay his arms over the back of the couch and watched avidly as Jaime sauntered over to him before perching on the couch next to him, far into Jim’s personal space.

“So were’re supposed to talk, right? About whatever it is that’s keeping you at war with yourself.” While Jim usually didn’t mind being pursued, Jaime was taking it a little far, considering that they’d just met the day before. As he’d spoken, Jaime leaned further and further into Jim’s space, until they were sharing breaths.

“Well, Jim, what do you want to know? I can be an open book for you.” Jaime purred into Jim’s face. Jim shifted his hips when he realized just how much his cock was interested in the proceedings.

“Tell me about you. I know that the priest guy said that you were Bones’ inner child but...I’m not getting that feeling. I feel like you’re... a past life. So tell me about your life.” Jim swallowed hard at the once-over Jaime gave him. The conversation was the most sexually charged situation Jim had been in since the academy.

“Well, lets see. I’m an ambulance driver for a hospital in New Zealand. I have friends and a string of...boyfriends but no one to come home to every night. I like long walks on the beach, reading, working and getting fucked by blonde boys with pretty blue eyes.” Jim blinked, then smiled back.

If this was how every week was going to go, he was gonna have a great time. He widened his legs a little bit more and gave Jaime a suggestive look. Jaime took the hint and slid to his knees in front of him.

“Jim, don’t I even get a kiss first?” Jim leaned over and obliged, taking Jaime’s sweet lips in a fiery, messy kiss. He plundered the kid’s mouth with his tongue, deciding that Jaime tasted like sunshine and sin. Jim pulled back with a gasp and forced his back into the couch cushions.

“You’ve had your kiss, kid and I gotta say, you got a sweet mouth on you. What else can you do with it?” Jim smiled as Jaime’s soft hands rose up to the fly of his pants. He sighed as his cock was freed from the tight pants. He could see Jaime’s pink tongue come out to wet his kiss swollen lips before he pressed a kiss to the tip.

“Fuck yeah.” Jim hissed into the air as Jaime slid his lips down over the glans and went to work, sucking Jim’s cock like a pro. He swallowed all the way down to the root, flexing his throat around the tip as Jim fought the impulse to fuck the kid’s throat.

Jim made the mistake of looking down and he saw Jaime’s throat distended with his cock, and that was all it took. Jim slid his hand into the silky, dark hair and lifted his hips, coming down Jaime’s throat. The kid swallowed it all.

In the aftermath, Jim managed to push, pull and cajole Jaime into the lavish bedroom and collapse onto the bed while he still tried to catch his breath. They rolled around, discarding their clothes as they kissed and caressed exposed skin. Jaime willingly rolled onto his stomach and thrust his ass into the air. Jim gave him a playful swat unprepared for the jolt of lust he received from the wanton moan Jaime expelled.

Jaime was happily fucked into the mattress twice before they finally fell asleep.

When Jim awoke in the morning, he looked down at the body in his arms and felt a pang of conscience. He was looking at the back of Jaime’s head when he realized that all he wanted in his arms was Bones. They’d never been like that, he and Bones, so Jim was unprepared for his desire for it.

He resolved to do anything to get his Bones back and not take advantage of any more of his...forms. Alternate selves. Past selves. Whatever. He slipped out of the bed and into the living area, pulling on his pants as he went. He resolved to keep his distance from the others; to behave himself.

It lasted until it was time for his next alternate Bones.

Jim’s week with Jaime went much the same as the first night, though they did learn a lot about each other in the quieter moments. Jim could actually see the vulnerability of Bones in Jaime, though Bones hid it well. Jim found that he cared for the kid, and his naivete, and hoped nothing too bad would happen to him once Bones was back to himself.

After a week with Jaime, Jim realized that he had no idea how to interact with the rest of them. He was led from his own chamber, after a brief meeting with Spock, to a different chamber on a different level of the compound. He realized that the person guiding him was also speaking to him and he pulled himself from his thoughts to listen.

“This Vaako is different, James-Captain. He makes lewd suggestions to the staff that is serving him and must be watched at all times.” Jim blinked and tried to picture any part of his Bones acting like that; he can’t. He listened to the servant speak.

“I wish you virility and stamina with this one, James-Captain.” The man actually blushed as he stopped in front of the door, gesturing at Jim to head inside. Jim looked wide eyed at him before stepping through the door and shutting it behind him.

The room is dark, like a cavern, and Jim has to squint to see where he is supposed to go. He makes his way down the hallway and realizes it is set up much like his own room, many levels above them. Cautious, he steps into the sitting area and sees the Vaako character on the low couch, watching him in the doorway.

“I have been waiting for you James.” Jim steps closer and allows his eyes to adjust to the low lighting. Vaako still looks like pure sex and violence, even seated quietly on the couch with his armor cast off to the side. Jim tries to find words but there are none to be found in his head.

After a week of sweet and mildly kinky sex (with feelings) with Jaime, Jim is at a loss for words when Vaako comes up off the couch and stalks closer to where he stands frozen. Their eyes meet and stay locked as Vaako comes closer and closer to him. When they are all but touching, Vaako finally stops and waits. Jim still has no words.

“Fine, you keep your voice from me James? I shall take what I desire from you then.” Vaako leaned forward and curled his tongue out from between his lips to flick at Jim’s closed mouth. Jim gasped and was rewarded with that tongue in his mouth as Vaako’s body pressed right up against his. Jim felt himself go weak in the knees at the forwardness-the sex exuding from the man currently trying to map the entirety of his mouth with just a clever, wicked tongue.

Jim felt himself unable to press forward, only let Vaako take what he wanted. Vaako pressed him backwards into the wall and Jim lifted his hands to hold onto the man’s hips. He whined when Vaako pulled out of the kiss, and got the filthiest smirk in response.

“So you might yet be able to tell me what you want. It is of no matter James. Come.” Jim was helpless to respond to that as he was roughly grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled into the equally dark bedroom off to the side. He allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed as Vaako looked down at him with his head tilted to the side, as though trying to decide something.

“I will have you and you will have me many times this week James. But only once will we get the pleasure of uncovering each other for the first time. So...it would please me for you to get up and remove your clothes. Slowly.” A trick of the light made it look as though the other man’s eyes were glowing as he sat himself on the end of the bed and turned to watch Jim stand.

With shaky fingers, Jim began to pull off his shirt and threw it behind him. Vaako said nothing in response, only nodded his head to make sure that Jim continued. As Jim held eye contact, he reached down to undo the button of his pants, wondering why he didn’t feel objectified. Instead he felt powerful and attractive. Sexy. He shifted his hips and allowed his pants to drop to the floor.

Vaako moved sinuously as he got up from the bed to prowl around Jim, who was fighting to keep still. The man paused behind Jim, and he could hear his breath catch before a finger was stroking along one of the deep scars that ran the length of Jim’s back.

“You are an exquisite piece of art James. Astonishing how you seem to have popped right out of my mind.” The teasing finger was followed by a tongue and Jim’s cock, which had flagged at the reminder of his scars, grew again. He felt Vaako push him towards the bed and he went, holding his arms out at the lest second to keep himself from falling on his face. Vaako’s touch never left his skin as Jim pulled himself up onto the bed fully.

He turned his head when he heard the sound of clothing being removed, and watched as Vaako disrobed and showed the hardened form of a warrior. His skin was glowingly pale and littered with scars. His body hair was sparse, but black against his milky skin. Jim tried to reach out and touch, but was stopped by another filthy grin.

“You shall have your turn James. First, I feel the need to worship the art of your form.” Jim pressed his suddenly hot face into the soft mattress as Vaako mounted the bed behind him. He felt feather light touches on the back of his neck, followed by the brushes of soft lips. The touches moved to his shoulders and Jim felt his whole body go tense.

“James, no. You are transcendent in your body. Hard lines and the form of a warrior, soft curves and the feel of a lover. You have scars and they move me.” He felt the touch of a tongue tracing the lines of the multiple scars that covered his back. He shivered and tried to relax. The tongue was gone and suddenly Vaako’s voice was right at his ear.

“Allow me to show you the beauty of your form.” Then it was gone and Jim marveled at how Vaako could reduce him to this quivering mess by tracing his back with fingertips and his tongue. Jim flexed his hips down into the mattress, the feel of his hot, hard cock on the soft bedspread making his eyes flutter.

Vaako moved down lower, until he was worshiping the dip of Jim’s lower back. Jim felt his breath leave him as that tongue traced along the crack of his ass before slipping inside. Deceptively soft fingers pulled him open and he was unable to do a thing but spread his legs. He could feel Vaako’s smile against his cheeks.

“Good boy James. Behave for me, give me your everything and I shall reward you.” The softly spoken promise sizzled through Jim like lightning as he felt the tongue breach his opening. He squirmed, trying to get more of that feeling, but the soft touches on his hips and ass became forceful and paralyzing. A moan burst out from between his lips at the feeling of being opened as he was held down.

“You like submitting to me James? Are you beginning to see what I can give to you?” Jim nodded into the mattress and pushed his hips backwards as much as Vaako’s grip would allow.

“Yes, good boy James. Let me see you, let me open you.” His words cut off as he pressed his tongue into Jim’s opening again and again, fucking Jim with it. Jim keened; it was not enough and too much all at once. He clenched and relaxed his sensitive muscles around the tongue, trying to pull it further into his body. He squealed when he felt the vibrations of Vaako’s dark laugh through his body.

Jim heard the pop of a tube of lube opening off to the side before feeling the slick slide of a finger along with Vaako’s clever, talented tongue. He pressed his hips back, asking for more as much as he was able and was rewarded with another vibrating chuckle.

“Soon enough my James, my priceless work of art.” Another finger pressed into him as Vaako moved to worship the scars on his back again. Jim squirmed under his touch but waited for what he was going to be given. He felt another smile against the sensitive skin of his lower back.

“Good boy James, you are learning. You deserve a reward now.” He heard the pop of the lube again and felt Vaako shifting on the bed behind him. He waited, unwilling to even let himself rut against the bed, lest Vaako change his mind and stop.

“Up up James.” He felt a tug on his hips and allowed himself to be guided onto his hands and knees. He could feel the heat of Vaako on his flank as he was maneuvered into the position that Vaako wanted. He gave a full throated groan when he felt the tip of Vaako’s cock pressed against him.

“Come back to me James. Fuck yourself back onto me my treasure.” Jim hung his head down as he pressed backwards, not stopping until he felt the press of Vaako’s hips on his ass. Then he waited. He felt a calming hand smooth from the nape of his neck down to his ass where they were joined.

“Good boy. You don’t mind if I take over from here?” Jim shook his head vehemently, trying to stop the trembling through his body. He felt deliberate fingers wrap firmly around his hips before Vaako let out a groan of his own and began not thrusting, but shoving Jim off and back onto his cock.

Jim yelped as, irregularly, Vaako managed to slide his cock along Jim’s prostate. It was not enough and too much again. Jim whined a question and was amazed that Vaako understood it.

“Touch yourself gorgeous. Come for me and I will return the favor.” Jim brought a shaky hand to his overheated cock and brushed his fingertips along it’s swollen length. Just as his thumb was ghosting over the tip, Vaako viciously slammed into his prostate once. Jim saw stars as he erupted over his hand and the bedspread.

“You clever boy, my good boy James” Vaako moaned as he used Jim’s twitching body to pull his own orgasm out. He pressed forward and ground his hips against Jim before withdrawing and letting himself fall to the side. Jim’s arms were locked and he struggled until Vaako reached a hand up and pulled Jim down onto the bed so that they were facing each other.

“Hello.” Jim breathed and was delighted to see Vaako smile.

“Ahh, my treasure, you can speak. I was beginning to wonder. Not that I dislike your sexy grunts and vocalizations but it would be difficult to spend a week with you if you didn’t speak at all.” Jim grunted and looked across the small space to examine the man.

“Yes James, we will be talking. I know that you shall ask about my life, my world and whatever else you think you need to know. For now, however, let us take rest together. We can start again in the morning.” Vaako actually reached over and smoothed his hand down JIm’s side before pulling Jim to him and twisting their limbs together as much as possible.

Jim learned, over the next week, that despite the enthusiastic topping he’d received in lieu of a greeting, Vaako was actually a power bottom. And oh, what that bottom could do to him; Jim’s dick nearly felt raw when the week was up. He learned that Vaako was shockingly sensitive under all that armor, and not just physically. He was passionate about what he believed and he had a great appreciation for art in it’s many forms. He saw the beauty in flaws all around him. Jim grew to care for him greatly and it pained him to leave.

Jim went to his own, private rooms and tried to reflect on what he’d learned. Jaime and Vaako were so wildly different and yet, he could clearly see Bones in each of them. Or the other way around. He just wanted his Bones back. It was all he could think about and he was only two weeks into this...nightmare.

He resolved to pay attention and stop simply caring for each of these impostors. He wanted his Bones back, that was what he had to focus on. He felt a sudden chill as he wondered if Bones would know what he’d said and done with each of his counterparts. Jim slid down into the hot bath he’d drawn for himself and wallowed in worry until it was time for him to move on.

The next morning, he was greeted at the door by the same man who’d been showing him around the castle since the beginning. Just as he opened his mouth to ask what the man’s name was, he realized that the nice man was speaking to him.

“This Caesar person is quite difficult to deal with. He is, forgive me, most unpleasant. I wish you luck James Captain.” Jim sighed internally. He remembered seeing this one and knew it was probably going to be an unpleasant week. Something occurred to him.

“How is Jaime?” The servant looked startled, before looking around nervously and lowering his voice.

“Whatever you have done, James Captain, has worked most well. The inner child is back where he belongs and your Doctor is one-sixth closer to being whole again. Here is your chamber for the next week James Captain. Best of luck.” Jim took a deep breath before entering the chamber.

There he was, just as Jim recalled, haughty and pissed off looking. Jim bit the inside of his cheek and refrained from being rude as Caesar gestured for him to come closer.

“Come closer to me. Are you yet another slave sent to torment me in some way, or are you true ... companionship? Speak, do you not have a brain in that over large head?” Jim stopped a few steps away from the nasty man and narrowed his eyes, contemplating his vow to himself. Anything to bring his Bones back. It was only a week.

“Oh mighty Caesar, yes, I have been sent for companionship for you. I do have a brain, though I am sure it is not as magnificent as yours. May I ask what you would have me do to entertain you?” Jim peeked up at the man’s face from under lowered lashes; his handsome face was smiling. Jim took a deep breath, ready to play this part for seven days and no longer.

“Oh yes, you will do well to entertain me. Do you have a name?” Jim closed his eyes so that he could roll them in frustration, before cautiously meeting the hazel green eyes that were so familiar and yet so different.

“My name is James, if it please you mighty Caesar.” Caesar gestured for him to turn around and Jim surprised himself at how quickly he felt himself get excited at being treated like a piece of meat. What did that say about him? He had no time for introspection, however, when he felt Caesar up against his backside, sliding his hands into Jim’s pants.

Jim had to force himself not to jerk away. He held his breath and waited for permission to move, or reciprocate or something, as the not-Bones stripped him naked where he stood.

“James, yes, you do please me. All of you pleases me. However, right now, what would please me most is the sight of you on your knees before me. Kneel before Caesar.” Jim felt his dick twitch at the command and he lowered himself to his knees, keeping his hands to himself but keeping his eyes locked on the cold, calculating ones of the man before him. Caesar tipped his head at Jim, who took that as a sign to get to work.

Jim slid his hands up the front of Caesar’s bare thighs, up under the toga-type ensemble he had on. Jim coyly bit his lip as he flipped the edge of the toga up and leaned forward to take just the tip of the other man’s swelling cock into his mouth. He suckled at the tip, feeling it grow as his jaw stretched to accommodate it. He took a deep breath through his nose and pressed his mouth forward, rolling his tongue on the underside as he went. Once his nose was pressed into Caesar’s dark, wiry hairs he looked up.

The man had his head turned all the way down and an assessing gaze on his face. Jim took it to be a challenge as he forced himself to swallow around the head of the not-insignificantly sized cock before pulling his way off.

“James, with a mouth like that you could be an excellent addition to my pleasure slaves.” Jim felt a shiver run up his spine at the thought of being used like this all the time. He sat back onto his heels and loosened his jaw, pulling at Caesar’s hips so the man would fuck his mouth. HE would and he did. It was brutal and glorious; Jim never thought that balls slapping at his chin would be an aphrodisiac but it certainly was.

By the time Caesar was pulling out of Jim’s mouth to come all over his face, JIm was panting with want. He felt the first splash of hot come across his cheeks and opened his mouth wide to catch as much as he could on his tongue. He groaned at the taste of it; the feel of it in his mouth was incredible when combined with the visual of Bones-not-Bones with a hand on his cock, aiming at his face. Jim reached down to grasp his own cock; it didn’t take much. The mental stimulation of the man in front of him was overwhelming his senses. Caesar was still stroking his cock when Jim spilled over his own fingers.

At the end of his week with Caesar, Jim had learned a lot about himself but not a lot about Bones. He could sort of see Bones’ ability to stay calm under pressure in Caesar’s manner and he could see Bones’ ease with being in control certainly. Caesar left him confused, in body and mind. It was a relief when he was led back to his rooms.

It was fascinating to him to see all of these men with Bones’ face and parts of his personality. He’d grown to care for Jaime and Vaako, but he truly wasn’t sure what he felt about Caesar. He’d seen glimpses of softness from the man, but overall he simply saw a man who let no one in close enough to see the true him.

Jim was already exhausted and he had a lot of work to do before he could have his CMO back and they could leave this planet. Spock had chosen not to come down to the planet for this week’s break and Jim was relieved by that. They’d vid-chatted earlier so Jim could give Spock an update for the admirals back at HQ.

Jim wasn’t prepared for the still unnamed servant to knock on his door, but he steeled his spine and marched out the door as though he were heading to his doom instead of another version of his best friend that he wasn’t ready to meet.

“James Captain, you shall like this next one. He is funny and charming. The staff is very taken with him and his manner. He is nice.” Jim paused the man in the middle of the hallway, to ask a question that had been bothering him since the beginning.

“When my Doctor McCoy is back to his whole self, will he have memories of the these six weeks?” The man looked down at the floor seemingly trying to choose the words to answer.

“That, James Captain, is something we don’t discuss. The people who have been chosen to receive this gift...do not speak of it except with the person who helped them come back to themselves. I am sorry.” Jim sighed, having been half-expecting an answer like that. He wordlessly gestured for the man to lead on.

They stopped in front of yet a different, non descript door. Except this one had people hovering around it, unlike the first few Jim had been sent to. There were all levels of staff near the door, with goofy smiles on their faces, waiting. Waiting for what Jim didn’t know until the door swung open and the Cupid Bones peeked his bleached-blonde head out, smiling.

“JIM! So happy that you’re finally here! C’mon inside and let’s get to know each other better. Sorry boys and girls, my dance card is full this week!” Jim blinked silently and watched as the now slightly more subdued workers left him alone. Cupid reached over, grabbed his upper arm and pulled him into the room.

Jim stumbled in to the room, exactly like the ones he’d seen before except this one was brightly lit. It was on the top floor of the building and the windows are open along with a small patio that he’d not seen in any of the rooms before. He wandered over to enjoy the view, taking advantage of the strange world’s sunlight for as long as he could.

“I think since I’ve got the wings and all, they figured I’d wanna be able to fly. I do wanna fly, but I’ve not taken anything other than a short hop. I was waiting for you.” Jim turned with surprise written all over his face.

“You wanna take me flying?” He whispered and watched as Cupid’s smile grew so wide that it almost looked like his face was glowing.

“You are the captain of a sky ship that traverses the stars. I thought that you would like to traverse the sky with me.” Jim bit his lip in thought; it sounded like perfection to him. He’d always wanted to fly when he was a kid; his favorite animals had always been winged ones. His favorite superheroes had been the ones that could fly.

“I would like nothing more than to fly through the sky with you.” Jim reached out a hand and placed it on Cupid’s stupidly muscled bicep, feeling the muscles flex as it lay there.

“Would you like to go now Jim, or have something to look forward to?” Jim felt, for the first time in three weeks, unable to make a decision because he had the option to choose. None of the other Bones’ had given him choices but this one, standing in front of him right now asking what he wanted, was the most like his Bones that it was painful for a moment. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to deal with tears falling.

“Jim no. Don’t be upset. I want you to be happy. I want for everyone to be happy. Please don’t cry. Come here.” Jim felt himself pulled into Cupid’s muscled arms and cuddled close. He even felt the wings come wrap around them both and, just for a second, it was like Bones was there. He let himself cry.

When he came back to himself, Cupid’s glowingly gorgeous face was smiling down on him as he reached to wipe the mess off Jim’s face. Cupid was patient with him, and overly kind. Jim felt cherished in a way he hadn’t for a long, long time. He wanted it all to be real; or he wanted it all to be over. He wanted his Bones back, his ship back, his life back. He hadn’t realized that he’d said any of these things aloud until Cupid responded.

“You know, I think we need a chocolate therapy session. Afterwards, if you feel up to it, we can go flying. Now, you go into the washroom there and splash some water on your face,I can feel how hot it is, and I’ll order up some treats.” Cupid released his wings so Jim could stumble into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and wondered where all of this had come from. He’d been doing fine. He was tired, yes, but resolved to do what he had to do in order to get Bones back. He had no idea where the waterworks had come from. He resolved to be stronger. His resolve lasted until he saw Cupid on the couch with a veritable mountain of plated cookies and glasses of warm milk. Jim’s lip wobbled again.

“So, come here Jim. I know it’s hard but...will you tell me about this Bones person that is making you so...sad?” Jim sat down and reached for a cookie, pausing when it was halfway to his mouth. Talk about Bones? With...Cupid? Who is a part of Bones. He shrugged and shoved the whole cookie into his mouth to give himself time to think.

They talked for hours, long after the sun went down and the time for flying was past. Jim confessed everything to this Cupid; his feelings, his confusion, his lust, even his guilt for sleeping with Jaime, Vaako and Caesar. At the end, he was exhausted and Cupid could tell.

The big, gentle man picked him up from the couch and carried him into the bedroom, curling around him and petting Jim’s hair until he fell asleep. Jim hadn’t felt so loved and protected ever.

He awoke to the sound of singing from the kitchen area of the small suite. Jim stumbled out of bed, peeling off the clothes he’d slept in as he went, briefly stopping to pull on a soft pair of sleep pants. He knew he looked a mess, but couldn’t be bothered to care when he saw what was waiting for him. Cupid was in the kitchen, trying to make some kind of breakfast for the two of them. He’d removed his leather pants and kilt, preferring to pull on the soft sleep pants that the palace servants had left for them. They looked wrong on him somehow; the soft comfortable pants messing with his literal “sex god” image. Jim smiled anyway.

“Good morning Jim! I’m so glad that you slept well. We should have some kind of food soon and it looks to be a gorgeous day today so I was thinking that we could go for a fly once we’ve eaten!” Cupid was so exuberant, ready to smile and happy that Jim was unable to stop himself from going up to him and giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Cupid froze and looked down at Jim.

“Are you sure, Jim?” He husked. Jim nodded and placed another kiss on the other side of Cupid’s plush mouth. Jim felt Cupid’s lips curl up into a smile under his own and knew he’d made the right decision. He swept his lips sideways until they were properly kissing. Chaste, sweet rubbing of lips together and Jim couldn’t imagine why he’d felt unsure of himself about this.

He felt big, warm hands reach down and plant themselves on his hips before lifting him up into Cupid’s arms. Jim wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips and levered himself up fully. And then, they were flying.

Cupid held Jim close as he lifted them off the floor, hovering in the small kitchen space. He could tell that Jim was nervous, maybe even scared, as they began to move but Cupid held him tight. Cupid would never let Jim fall. He knew just what Jim needed.

Jim brushed his lips over Cupid’s shoulder and neck as they moved. He could feel the strength of Cupid’s arms around him as they moved through the sitting room and towards the patio doors. His heart was thundering as Cupid shifted him so that he could reach the door latch. Jim squeezed his eyes shut. And they were off.

They flew through the sky for hours, both in their sleep pants, probably giving the locals below them a good show, but neither cared. Jim thought that flying like this, in Cupid’s arms with no ship and no shuttle surrounding him, was the most amazing thing he’d even experienced. He found himself wishing that Bones was there to share it with him. Then he looked up at Cupid’s smiling face and realized that Bones sort-of was there.

They finally returned to Cupid’s room at dusk; both were warmed from the sun and the company, and ravenous to boot. They sat down to eat as Jim tried to organize his thoughts. They were jumbled at best as he gazed at the alter-ego of his best friend.

This man-he smiled all the time. He wanted Jim, and everyone else, to be happy above everything else. He was sweet, charming and stupidly gorgeous. And yet...in the past, Jim would have flirted up a storm, trying to get him into bed. And, while his body was certainly interested, he found himself hesitating. He just wanted...

“Cuddles. Cuddles and kisses.” Jim flushed a deep red when Cupid looked up from his own plate and Jim realized he’d spoken aloud.

  
“Well of course Jim. Cuddles and kisses as soon as we finish dinner and get into bed.” Jim ducked his head and shoveled food into his mouth to avoid having to speak. He looked up long enough to see Cupid wink at him, before he focused his eyes back on his plate.

They left the dishes in the sink and changed into another pair of soft sleeping pants that had been left for them. Cupid vanished his wings and sunk into the soft mattress as Jim watched in amazement. Cupid shrugged silently and patted the bed next to him in invitation and Jim scrambled to oblige.

Cupid pulled Jim to him, chest to chest as he tangled their legs together. Jim sighed in comfort and reached up to stroke his fingers through the scruffy beard on Cupid’s chin. That’s when Jim’s mouth decided to run away from him again.

“You’re all Bones and yet you’re not. I just don’t get it. Do you...do you know what’s going on? I mean, who you really are? Are you past lives or...what?” Cupid smiled at Jim and softly kissed his fingertips when they neared his soft lips.

“Not really, no. We are manifestations of his-well, our-personality. Think of it as how we were introduced to you: Jaime is the inner child; John Kennex is the peacekeeper; Caesar is the leader; I’m the lover; Vaako is the sinner and Eomer is the warrior/protector. At some level all six of us know what’s going on. For some reason, it’s all close to the surface for me. We can talk about it if you want to.” Jim stared at him, this man that was Bones’ loving side. He levered himself up onto his elbows and kissed those plush, inviting lips. Cupid exhaled a soft, happy noise and wrapped his arms around Jim’s back, pulling their bodies closer together.

They traded soft kisses for what felt like a small eternity to Jim before he rested his head on Cupid’s smooth chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Jim learned a lot about what he was supposed to be doing that week, how he should be breaking through the various walls that Bones had set around himself. Cupid helped Jim realize some of what Bones meant to him; just how important Leonard McCoy was to James Kirk. Now he just had to succeed in getting him back, and whole.

While Jim was upset to leave behind Cupid, he felt so uplifted and positive about the whole week that he didn’t delay when the servant, whom he finally learned was named Lyndell, showed up to escort him back to his room. Jim briefly asked about Vaako and Caesar and was given the same vague answer that he’d received about Jaime all those weeks ago.

He felt renewed, refreshed and ready from his week with Cupid. He took his time bathing and getting ready for his upcoming week. He didn’t know who he’d be with but he thought he was ready. He wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t right either.

This time Lyndell didn’t lead him to another room in the castle, but outside. They walked quietly for some time, finally reaching a garden surrounded by a tall hedge. Lyndell gestured him forward.

“He has been told of your approach, James Captain. Fare thee well.” With that vague farewell, Lyndell walked away and Jim watched him go in confusion. Jim crept silently towards the break in the hedge, trying to peek around the corner. When he finally saw the man inside, his breath caught in his throat. He was about to spend a week with Eomer.

Eomer was alone in the garden with a sword in his hand. He was stripped naked to the waist, muscles glistening with sweat in the foreign sun. He wore soft leggings and Jim was fascinated by the way they clung to his legs and backside as he worked.

Jim cleared his throat to announce his presence and crept a little closer. Eomer turned, a cold look on his face, with his sword pointed at Jim’s heart. Recognition flashed in his eyes and he dropped the tip of his sword and allowed Jim to come closer. Jim bit the inside of his lip and tried to keep his eyes from roving along all the exposed skin. He stuck out his hand and waited.

Caution flashed across Eomer’s face but he reached out and grasped Jim’s forearm. Jim tried not to wince as Eomer’s strong fingers dug into his soft flesh.

“James, I have been waiting for you. I was informed that we are to spend a half fortnight together.” Jim nodded.

“Yeah, you know, to get to know each other. That kind of thing. So...” Jim searched his brain for a conversation starter and tried not to be saddened by the loss of Eomer’s touch on his skin.

“Sword fighting huh? Would you like to teach me how to handle a sword?” Jim flushed as Eomer raised a sardonic eyebrow.

“I am not sure that seven days and seven nights are time enough for that, if you have no previous training James, but we can attempt.” Eomer called out to the palace staff that had been hiding nearby and asked for another sword.

The first afternoon was spent fighting until Jim thought his arm would fall off. Eomer took pity on him and called a halt long before dusk. They headed inside to Eomer’s rooms on the first floor. Eomer graciously drew Jim a bath in the washroom.

“I remember well my first day of training, soak well James. I shall call for dinner.” Jim sank into the hot, scented water and let it soothe his abused muscles. He poked at his soft stomach and thought that maybe Bones was right and he’d let himself go. He dozed off without realizing it.

Eomer wandered into the washroom to find Jim asleep in the bath. He laughed as he pulled the soggy, naked man from the tub and brought him into the bedroom. In a true testament to just how tired Jim was, he slept through being dried off, dressed and placed into bed. Eomer tucked him in and reached over to brush a damp curl of hair off Jim’s face before retreating into the sitting room for the night.

Eomer sat on the couch deep in thought for most of the night. This James, he fought well and could clearly protect himself. He was intelligent and amusing as well. All admirable traits. Eomer was not surprised to find himself attracted to the man with golden hair and sunshine smile. But he was wary; cautious about giving himself to one such as Jim. Physically, he could share himself. Emotionally he was still undecided. Eomer drifted off to sleep on the couch with thoughts of past heartache tumbling through his head.

Jim awoke in the morning groaning at his sore muscles. He whined like a child as he forced himself out of the soft, warm bed and wandered out to find Eomer. Eomer was just tucking in to breakfast when Jim blearily made his way to the table.

“Good morning James. I must apologize for tiring you so much yesterday. Come, please, and eat. You must be ravenous.” Jim felt his mouth begin to water as Eomer pushed a full plate in front of him and he ate so fast that he nearly choked. After eating more food than he would normally eat in a whole day, he pushed his chair back and sighed as Eomer smiled at him. He looked back sheepishly.

“No, Eomer, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how out of shape I am.” Eomer moved quickly, leaning forward across the table and placing a hand on Jim’s arm. Though Eomer wanted to stay aloof and protect himself, he wanted to protect Jim too. Jim should not say such things about himself; did he not see how lovely he was?

“You are not out of shape James. You are merely used to different forms of battle than I. Perhaps we could work together on hand-to-hand combat tomorrow when you’ve rested more. Mine armor doesn’t lend itself to that style of fight and I would always like to improve.” Jim’s mouth went dry at the thought of “hand to hand” with the impressive specimen in front of him, both from desire and nerves. He made a show of looking Eomer up and down.

“...Somehow I doubt that Eomer. But sure, tomorrow.” Jim got up from the table and grabbed their plates heading into the kitchen area. Eomer followed him silently and Jim jumped when he felt Eomer’s heat against his back where he stood at the sink.

“James...” Eomer breathed into the hair behind Jim’s ear and he shivered, unprepared for the sizzle of lust running up his spine.

“I was contemplating spending today in other worthwhile physical pursuits. Mayhap we will even speak at some point.” Jim dropped the dished and gripped the sides of the sink hard when he felt Eomer’s lips on the bare skin of his shoulder.

Jim moaned and leaned his head to the side to give Eomer more access to his neck. Eomer wasted no time, gripping Jim’s hips hard and rutting against his ass just as Jim arched into Eomer’s touches. The grip on his hips shifted and he allowed himself to be turned so they were facing each other.

“Is this acceptable James? I do not take what is not willingly given.” Jim nodded and went up onto his toes to kiss Eomer in agreement. Eomer reached down and cupped Jim’s ass in his large hands, picking Jim up off the floor and into his arms. Jim almost flailed to escape but Eomer’s kisses melted his will and he allowed himself to be carried back into the bedroom.

Eomer kicked out and slammed the door shut behind him as he made his way to the bed. Jim was completely unprepared for how arousing it was to be carried around like he weighed nothing. At odds with the fierce way he was behind held, Jim felt himself being gently lowered onto the bed, and all without breaking their steamy kiss.

Jim shuddered as he felt Eomer’s beard rub the skin around his mouth raw. Eomer finally pulled away to pull off the loose tunic-like shirt he was wearing off and toss it to the floor. Jim reached up with both hands to feel the exposed skin before Eomer ducked back down and mouthed his way along JIm’s chest and stomach.

“Eomer please....” Jim whined, unaware of what he was asking for. He could feel the tips of Eomer’s long hair tickling his hips as Eomer mouthed at the tie to his sleep pants.

“Shush James, you shall not go wanting. Do you know how to ride?” Eomer purred into Jim’s hip and Jim twisted his hips for more contact. He felt Eomer’s tongue slide under the waist of his pants. Jim opened his glassy eyes and looked down at the smiling warrior who was undoing the tie to Jim’s pants with his teeth. Jim bucked his hips up, rubbing his clothed erection across Eomer’s face.

Jim reached down and grabbed Eomer’s shoulders, pulling him back up the length of his body until their lips could meet. He slipped his tongue into the Eomer’s mouth, needing to taste him again. Jim wanted to lick him all over; wanted to taste his sweat, saliva and come. He pushed Eomer back as hard as he could, surprising the other man until he flopped onto his back. Jim jumped up and straddled him.

“In fact, Eomer, I do know how to ride.” Jim swiftly pulled his pants off along with Eomer’s. He turned around and put his face into the soft skin at the top of Eomer’s thigh. He rubbed his head along the length of the warrior’s cock as he wiggled his ass in the other man’s face.

“I’ll give you the ride of a lifetime Eomer, if you prep me while I get you good and wet.” With that, Jim wrapped his hand around the base of Eomer’s cock and angled it between his lips. He groaned when he felt it press against his soft palate and that was enough to get Eomer moving.

Eomer rocked his hips gently, urging his not insubstantial cock deeper into Jim’s mouth even as he covered his own fingers with saliva and teased the tips around Jim’s opening. He slid one finger in as far as it could go, loving the way that Jim’s body stretched to accommodate him. Jim pulled off Eomer’s cock and groaned.

“Faster Eomer, I’m not gonna break. You can’t hurt me here.” Jim groaned. Eomer doubted that statement, but pulled his finger out of Jim’s hot body to slide two back in. He scissored them apart, watching the muscles react and waiting until he thought that Jim was ready. He pulled out his two fingers and slipped three back in, amazed by how little lubrication Jim seemed to need. Jim was now writhing on top of him and Eomer wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait to see Jim riding him. He pulled his fingers out and gave Jim’s plump behind a sharp slap, loving the way Jim’s skin reddened instantly.

He wordlessly urged Jim to turn around and mount him and Jim happily obliged him. Jim turned to face Eomer and reached behind him to guide his sloppy wet cock into his entrance. He pushed up onto his knees and sank back down with a grateful moan, loving the burn and stretch he felt as he sunk down. He felt Eomer grab his hips hard as he bottomed out.

“Fuck James. Ride me, ride hard.” Jim placed his hands on Eomer’s chest and let his legs to the work as he rose up and sunk back down, never able to find a rhythm. He stuttered and gasped as he bottomed out again and rotated his hips to make Eomer’s cock grind against his prostate.

“t-t-touch me. Please Eomer.” Jim breathed. Eomer took one hand off Jim’s hip and licked it before grabbing Jim’s weeping cock, almost too roughly. He twisted his palm across the tip and Jim was gone, shooting all over Eomer’s hand and stomach.

“James...” Eomer groaned as Jim went limp on top of him. Jim felt himself be lifted up as Eomer arched his hips and fucked up into Jim’s sated body hard. He felt a clench and stutter as Eomer came deep inside of him.

Jim fell to the side, collapsing off Eomer, sweaty and sated in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. He took a moment to catch his breath before turning sleepily to reach for the other mind only to see that Eomer was up and leaving the room. Jim frowned at his naked back and stood on wobbly legs to follow Eomer into the bathroom. He stood in the doorway and watched Eomer clean up, both of them silent. Jim didn’t know what he was waiting for but he was certain that he was waiting for something.

Eomer finished dressing and turned to regard Jim in all his debauched, unclothed glory. He felt his heart clench as he beheld Jim’s loveliness and inwardly cursed his weakness of flesh that had led to the situation. He steeled himself for a harsh reaction from Jim, but got nothing except for a tilted head and a considering, intelligent expression. He edged his way past Jim, still in the doorway, and headed into the sitting room preparing for a fight that would never come.

“I know what you’re doing and it’s okay. You, and Bones, seem to think that hiding away is the same as protecting yourself. It is, but it’s really not. Just know this: Eomer, Bones, Vaako...you’re all the same man. And you all know me, James Kirk. I care for you and that is not going to change. So protect yourself, hide away, do whatever you gotta do. I’m not going anywhere.” Jim held his head high as he turned and nakedly made his way back into the bedroom.

The rest of the week that Jim spent with Eomer was exhausting, physically and emotionally. Eomer loosened up a little bit after Jim called him out but he still held himself aloof. Jim wasn’t sure if it was because he wasn’t sure of himself or Jim. Jim tried not to let it bother him but couldn’t help the small part of his heart that was hurting that any version of Leonard McCoy kept something from him. He departed Eomer with a slightly heavy heart.

Spock and Uhura were waiting in his rooms when he returned. Spock informed Jim that he’d taken the liberty of making sure that all of the crew received shore leave during Jim and Leonard’s ordeal. Jim nodded absently as he rubbed at his hip, still able to feel Eomer’s phantom fingertips pressing there. He looked up when he realized that Uhura had asked him a question and he’d not even known she was speaking. She smiled at him and repeated her question.

“How is it going Jim? Are we going to get our CMO back in one piece? How have you been spending your time here, with them?”

Jim opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He suddenly realized what Lyndell had been saying when he told Jim that no one talked about this process. He didn’t want to share what he’d done and learned with anyone besides Bones. He looked up at Spock and Uhura’s smiling, expectant faces.

“It seems to be going well.” He bit his lip at their matching incredulous faces; they’d been expecting more from the man that was usually an open book and the master of too much information.

“Sorry guys I can’t...can’t talk about it yet. Maybe never. I just...it’s really personal to me and to Bones and I...need you both to trust me when I say it’s going well.” He pulled himself to his feet and headed into his bathroom knowing Lyndell would be there soon to take him to John Kennex.

When Jim stepped into the room, he was unprepared for the way his heart clenched at the sight of the man in front of him. It was Bones from back in the academy days. He was lounging on the couch in boxers and a soft tee shirt, hair tousled and standing up all over form running his hands through it. Jim had a powerful flashback and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

“Hey, c’mon in. You okay Jim?” Jim heard and was horrified to feel tears in his eyes. Even the voice and accent were nearly spot on. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing his tears away. When his eyes reopened he was looking into John’s concerned face and it made a lump form in his throat; he’d seen Bones look at him like that countless times. He cleared his throat and tried to look away from the soulful green eyes that he knew so well.

“....Yeah, fine. Tired I guess, been running around a lot over the last five weeks.” Jim and John both knew that his smile was forced, but both of them let it go.

“Sorry that I didn’t, you know, get dressed or anything. I mean, I knew you were coming by but...” John trailed off and shrugged, running a hand over the back of his neck. They stood awkwardly for a moment, not speaking or even looking at each other until John turned away and gestured into the sitting room. Jim followed and they say, each waiting for the other to break the silence.

“So how have you been spending --”  
“Dammit, Jim what are we supposed to --”

Jim and John stopped talking at the same time, laughing at themselves. And, just like that, it was easy. Though he had a different back story in his head, it was Bones sitting there. They talked non-stop for nearly 24 hours, not sleeping or eating in their haste to speak with each other. John was funny, sarcastic, smart, fiercely opinionated and perfect.

The thought came to Jim as he lay in bed finally, trying to drift off. They’d finally decided to try and get some sleep and retired to the bedroom. Jim had the left and John had the right side of the bed, they were decidedly not touching or cuddling in anyway. Suddenly that thought was floating in Jim’s head and, despite the lack of sleep in the previous 24 hours, Jim was wide awake.

How was John perfect?

He was flawed, as was Jim, and all people. What made that thought pop into Jim’s head? Where had it come from? He slowly turned on his side so he could regard John’s sleeping face. Jim wanted to run his fingers through his hair; trace the lines of his face; kiss his eyelids and nose and lips. Jim actually hurt from holding back, unsure if his advances would be welcome. He was hit with another flashback memory-this one fierce enough to make him gasp for air.

Academy days: they’d gone out celebrating Bones’ passing his shuttle sim. They’d had a great time that night and Jim had stayed with his friend the whole time, turning down every offer for “fun times” sent his way. They’d stumbled back to the dorm early in the morning, squinting in the low light and giggling at each other.

They’d finally gotten into their dorm and drunkenly tumbled onto the same bed, Leo on his back and Jim on his side facing him. Jim had reached out and trailed his fingertips over Bones’ face in wonderment. How had he never realized how beautiful Bones was? Jim knew he was hot and brilliant and funny, but beautiful was a new thought. Bones had turned to look at Jim while Jim’s fingers were still tracing his lips. Jim hadn’t known what the look in his eyes was at the time, but he knew now; love.

“Don’t do that now kid. You’ll regret it in the morning.” Jim had been horny and knew that he cared deeply for Bones but he was certain that he hadn’t felt the same thing he’d seen in Bones’ eyes. So he’d dropped his hand and they’d never spoken of it. But now...

Jim was in love with Bones;all of Bones. He was as certain of that as the fact that his name was James Kirk. He didn’t know what to do with that knowledge. Bones had felt that for him a long time ago; they’d both grown and changed. Jim had fucked it all up at the time and what if Bones didn’t feel that way anymore? What was Jim going to do?

“Jimmy, I c’n hear you thinkin.” John mumbled from his side of the bed. Jim started guiltily for waking him.

“Sorry, I’ll head out to the couch.” Jim was stopped from getting up by a heavy arm over his chest. He looked at John confusedly.

“Talk to me.” John said softly, all traces of sleep gone from his handsome face. Jim allowed himself to reach up and recreate that touch from all those years ago.

“I’m in love with you.” Jim whispered and John smiled beautifully before leaning down to press their lips together. He pulled back, still with a small smile on his face.

“I know that kid. Go to sleep for me?” John rested his head on Jim’s chest as Jim looked down at the tousled hair in amazement. Jim dozed off while carding his fingers through that hair.

Jim didn’t wake alone the next morning, as he’d feared. He still had one hand in the messy hair of the man who was lounging on his chest and smiling up at him. John moved slowly, as though he didn’t want to frighten Jim, and pecked him on the lips.

“Good morning. You finally got to sleep last night?” John asked and Jim nodded in response, still trying to wake up. John smiled and kissed him again for being adorable in the morning.

“Good. Now, let’s get some food, I’m starving.” John levered himself up and out of bed, slowly making his way into the kitchen area. Jim stared at him, trying to get his muddled brain to start working.

He’d admitted that he was in love with Bones, all of Bones, last night and John had acted like...well, like he’d known that and was just waiting for Jim to realize it. Had Jim been in love with his best friend for a long time? How was he going to deal with it once Bones was back to himself?

“Jimmy c’mon. Someone brought us breakfast which is a damn good thing cause I can’t cook to save my life. I order a mean take out though.” John said as he wandered back into the bedroom.

Jim was staring up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes and John’s heart melted a little bit. Poor guy, angsting over things that are gone and in the past. He walked to the bed on silent feet and waved a hand in front of Jim’s face.

“Instead of worrying about ancient history, why don’t you come eat with me and we will talk about what you can do now.” Jim blinked up at him and nodded absently, tugging the covers to one side of the bed so that he could get up. John reached out and cupped his arm as he got out of the bed and Jim felt a shock of electricity.

“C’mon now, food’s gonna get cold. I hate cold eggs.” John released Jim’s arm and walked away, letting Jim decide for himself if he could follow. He could.

They ate in silence, both trying to inhale their food as fast as possible, since neither one knew what the day would bring and they both wanted to be ready. John finished first and pushed his plate away, looking over at Jim in thought for a moment.

“I know what you remembered last night. You didn’t screw things up. What would have messed things up is if you’d persisted. Stopping when you did...well, it saved your friendship.” Jim looked up, cheeks bulging comically with a mouthful of food. John smiled at him.

“You don’t need to fix anything. I’m just...well I’m in a good mood and I figure I could give you some advice, if you want it?” Jim shook his head yes as he swallowed the food.

“Yes..I...yes. Advice.” John looked at him, hoping for more elaboration but not shocked when he didn’t get any.

“You’re best friends. You have so much history together. Good times, bad times, supporting each other...but now you’ve realized that you’re in love with him. Wanna hear a secret? He’s still in love with you too.” Jim flushed happily when John leaned in to whisper that conspiratorially.

“Don’t let that change the two of you. It’s just sex. Granted, it’ll be some amazing, off the charts, make you see stars sex, but it’s still just sex.” John got up from the table to deposit their dishes in the sink.

“What should we do today Jimmy? You wanna see if we can get into some trouble? I’ve been bored outta my mind waiting here for you and could use a little fun.” Jim laughed at just how much that sounded like Bones from back in the academy and it gave him a brilliant idea.

“You know....Spock and Uhura are on planet for shore leave this week. I haven’t pranked anyone in a long time, if you’re up for it.” John grinned at him.

“You’re on Jimmy. Let’s go get them.” They giggled as they rushed to dress before calling for Lyndell and asking the man where Spock and Uhura were staying. Clearly, Lyndell didn’t want to share the information, but Jim wore him down in the end. Jim doesn’t believe in no-win scenarios.

Spock and Uhura were spending some much needed quality quiet time alone in their room. They didn’t appreciate the knocking on the door every fifteen minutes. Nor the tapping on the window every twenty one minutes. They really didn’t like the fact that servants were sent to check on them every hour on the hour and when they finally saw Jim and John giggling in the hallway, Uhura flipped them the bird before saying some very unflattering things in Klingon.

Spock, apparently, liked hearing her speak Klingon so much that he came to the door nude to pull her back inside and shut the door firmly. Jim declared himself scarred for life and John wondered why his dick was green. Won’t it fall off? Thinking about gangrene dicks did little to dampen their amusement however, and they giggled like kids all the way back to John’s room.

The week with John was the best week Jim could remember having in a long time. He felt like a kid again. They talked, ate, drank, fooled around a little and basically spent the entire week having fun. Smiling. Jim’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. When it came time to say goodbye to John, Jim’s smile faded for the first time since their first morning together.

“Is it weird to say that I wish you didn’t have to go?” Jim asked at the door. John shook his head in the negative.

“Nah. Is it too cheesy to say that I’ll be there with you?” Jim shook his head.

“Nah. Will you...will you wish me luck? With Bones tomorrow?” John smiled sadly and pecked Jim on the lips one last time.

“Yeah, but you wont need it. Goodbye Jim.” Jim traced his fingertips over John’s face.

“Goodbye John.” Jim allowed John to shut the door in his face before he tried to find his rooms on his own. He needed to sulk for a while. He slunk into his rooms in a mildly foul mood only to see that Spock and Uhura decided to exact their revenge by filling his tub with something resembling green jello. Jim sighed and flopped onto his bed instead of taking the bath he’d been looking forward too.

If he’d done his job right, in less than 24 hours, he would have his Bones back and could tell him everything. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and did something he’d not done since he was a child; he prayed.

They were standing in the room where this whole crazy adventure started six weeks previous. The leader and the two priests were next to the altar while Spock and Jim stood towards the back of the room. Jim kept bringing his fingers up to his mouth and chewing on his nails in nervousness and Spock kept calmly reaching over and pulling his hands away from his mouth.

“The only way I’m gonna stop Spock is if you hold my hands or this is over already. And I think Uhura might have a problem with you making out with me.” Jim joked, but it fell flat when Spock didn’t even raise an eyebrow at him. Jim started and turned towards the altar when he heard the chanting prayer begin. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and bit down hard.

The chanting stopped and Spock had to hold Jim’s arms to keep him from running up to the altar. Bones was back. Jim’s eyes watered as he refused to blink lest Bones vanish again while he wasn’t looking. His heart was beating like a drum as he watched Bones sit up on the altar and look around the room.

When their eyes caught and held across the distance, Jim felt like he could breathe again. He broke from Spock’s hold on his arms and ran towards Bones who was getting himself to his feet. Jim stopped just a breath away and allowed himself to just look at Bones; breathe him in. He loved the way that Bones smelled like fresh air and pine trees. He loved the way that he smiled at Jim shakily. He loved the way that he shook off the priests’ hold on his arm. He loved everything about the man in front of him and let it all show on his face.

“Bones...I...I missed you.” Jim exhaled.

“Jim.” Bones acknowledged before closing the small gap between the two of them and taking Jim’s face between his big, warm, legendary hands. He placed a trembling kiss on Jim’s lips before pulling back with a question in his eyes.

“Yes.” Jim answered and was awed by the way Bones’ face lit up delightedly. They kissed again, taking their time, breathing each other in, learning each other’s mouths. Jim heard mumbles from the priests but couldn’t care less because Bones, his Bones, was back and kissing him like he’d never wanted to do anything else in his whole life.

It was a revelation.

Jim reluctantly broke the kiss and turned to Spock, slightly out of breath, and savored the incredulous look on Spock’s face. He tucked an arm around Bones back, gripping his hip hard, never wanting to let go.

“Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the final entry to my 30-day challenge but I am so proud of what it turned into that I wanted to post it separately so more people could read it. I love it and I really hope you did too!!!! Eternal love and devotion to wewillspockyou for being my muse. Love and homemade cookies for readithoney for doing a kick-ass read through. You ladies rock my socks!


End file.
